The Real Water of Mars
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: A retold version of Water of Mars. Ed and Roman are still alive. Ed/Adelaide. The Doctor doesn't go with the 'fixed time event' of the episode.


**A/N: My first attempt at a Doctor Who fic so don't flame me much! So I wasn't happy with the ending to "Water of Mars" In my opinion the Doctor should have agreed to save them before Ed and Roman died so I'm retelling the story with them alive and being saved. Ed/Adelaide=one of the cuteset non-get-together couple who deserved to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or anything mentioned in this fic.**

*******

**The Real Water of Mars**

*******

21st November 2059. They crew of Bowie Base One had been on Mars for 17 months and as usual Captain Adelaide Brooke and Deputy Ed Gold were bickering with each other.

"Just because you always like showing your authority Del."

"Oh shut up and stop calling me Del!"

It was just then that they got the message through that an unknown human was walking around on Mars' surface so they forgot about the argument and went to the central dome to see what was going on.

*******

"Who are you and how have you came you be on Mars?"

"I'm the Doctor. I was travelling and came here by chance. And you are?"

"Captain Brooke."

"What date is today?"

"21st November, 2059."

The Doctor hit his head as he realised who he was with. "Captain Adelaide Brooke and Deputy Edward Gold. It is such a pleasure to meet you!" It then hit him what was supposed to happen on this day to Bowie Base One. The internet pages came into his head, telling him that something was going to occur and these people would no longer be here, their names remembered forever but no one ever knowing what happened. His face fell at the realization that these people who were standing around him were going to die sometime in the next twelve hours. He had to leave. But something was telling him to stay. That he might be able to save them if they worked well together.

*******

As they were walking down one of the corridors to the greenhouses the Doctor was getting far too excited to be with these people with the chance to save them, "Adelaide Brooke. You're amazing! You've achieved more in the past forty years than anyone ever achieved in even double that existence."

"Thank you." She gave a little smile, not noticing how Ed's hands suddenly clenched into fists.

*******

After they got back from running away from two of their infected crew members Adelaide went to check on one of the machines, Ed pulled the Doctor into one of the alcoves in the base.

"You stay away from Adelaide. Got me?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Look, I don't trust you and I want you out now! You come in here in that weird orange suit and have some device that makes lights go on and work electronics that shouldn't work with just you using it! I'm telling you, leave us all alone, including Adelaide!" The Doctor decided at that moment that there was no way any more that he could leave these people to die. They meant to much to each other.

"Right come on! Roman, has this place got an air tight chamber, and if there is one is it a couple of hundred metres away from central base?"

"Of course, but why?"

"If you guys wish to live, we could go in there after setting the base to detonate in a certain amount of time, in which the infected would die. The explosion wouldn't be able to reach us."

"But Doctor we would only be able to stay in the chamber for sixty minutes with the five of us before the oxygen runs out," Adelaide pointed out.

"And what about all our research?" They had spent seventeen months working on all this and Mia didn't want it to be lost in a second.

"Adelaide to answer your question; as soon as we see it blow up then we get into the spacesuits that we'll take with us and then find my spaceship to escape on, and Mia, I'm so sorry but believe me if we get out of here, then all of you will go on to make fabulous discoveries for science, even more miraculous than growing carrots on Mars."

*******

"So what are we going to do for three quarters of an hour," Ed asked while pacing around the small airtight room. They had agreed to detonate the self-destruct command for fifteen minutes into their wait. After half an hour they were going to start getting their suits on, ready for their escape from the planet.

Adelaide snapped, "Ed just sit down and shut up!" He muttered something under his breath, a curse aimed at Adelaide no doubt, but did as he was told and sat down next to her, their arms brushing together as they alternately breathed in and out.

*******

Twenty minutes later they watched as all their work and possessions went up in flames. Adelaide sighed and rested her head on Ed's shoulder. He hesitantly placed a hand on her knee and was surprised when she didn't push it off, although he did feel her body stiffen but then slowly it went back to normal and somehow she got closer to his body. They had trained and prepared together for six years and he had never saw Adelaide like this: scared, she was trying not to show it since she was the Captain and she was supposed to be the one with the toughest exterior. But Ed could see there that some of the sparkle in her eyes had gone. He vowed that before the end of the day to get that back, he wasn't sure how but he would.

Ed stood up and opened the door. The others just stared up at him in shock. They had no idea what he was playing at as he put on a spacesuit and walked out into the carnage.

Adelaide stood up, furious with her Deputy, and went over to the door, opening it and trying to see him through the smoke, "Ed?...Ed?!...ED?!"

She sat down after closing the door, in a corner that was away from the eyes of her three companions and let out a deep sigh. It was always Edward Gold that would do something as stupidly heroic as whatever he was attempting to do now. But she had to admit that that was what attracted her to him: the sense of not knowing what was going to happen next. He would be fine, he was just being Ed. She didn't notice when she started to silently cry, he couldn't be gone, she hadn't even told him how she really felt about him, although it was quite obvious to everyone around them. The rest of the crew didn't know what was wrong with their captain so chose not to interrupt. After about ten minutes Adelaide felt warm arms around her shoulders,

"You didn't think I was a goner, did you?" She looked up and saw Ed kneeling behind her, he had got rid of the spacesuit so was back to his shirt and jacket. She stood up and glared at him, while removing all the tears on her cheeks.

"You...You...Stupid arse! What the hell did you think you would achieve?!"

"I just thought I might be able to collect some things that weren't damaged. And were you worried about me Adelaide?"

"Yeah but only because you're part of my team," She blushed, knowing that the worry she had felt for him was on a whole different level from what she would feel for the others.

She walked away and sat down again with her crew, pulling her knees up to her chest in a sign of defence. Ed walked over to her and took the space next to her.

"Look, I was only trying to prove that I was worthy to be part of your team."

"By nearly killing yourself?!"

She didn't feel as though she could sit still when she was this irritated with Ed so she stood up and walked over to the window and heard Ed approaching so started to move away,

"Del would you calm down, please."

"Why the hell should I?! My second-in-command risks his life then blames it on me!"

"Del, I'm sorry for making it seem as though I was saying it was your fault because it had nothing to do with you." He pressed her back against the wall and pressed his lips to hers, "And that was just because I needed to see what that felt like in case we die today."

As her cheeks began to flush with colour and she regained her senses, she lifted her hand and sharply slapped him across the face.

"That's a warning Deputy Gold. If you even think of uttering anything else about dying today I won't regret leaving you to the mercy of that fire." He noticed she didn't say the warning was anything to do with the kiss so he took that as a sign that his feelings were entirely one-sided. He grinned and was about to turn away when Adelaide put his hands on either side of his face and pulled it towards hers.

"And that's because I felt like having more of them." They both smiled at each other and put their heads together, not caring about the people who were in the same room as them and pressed their lips together again,

"I love you Del." She had given up trying to stop him from shortening her name over the past few years so told him what she had been denying to herself for five and a half years.

"I think I might love you, Ed."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in the TARDIS heading back to London. Adelaide couldn't wait to see her daughter and granddaughter and couldn't wait to tell her that the guy who her daughter had met on several occasions was now her boyfriend. Mia and Roman had decided that although they were no longer going to be working together they wanted to meet up for a meal soon. The Doctor hoped that they would realise their feelings just like their older colleagues and friends had. It was supposed to be a fixed time event but he couldn't have done that. Yes, it would change everything but he didn't feel like he had done something wrong. He had made the crew's life better for now, it may get bad after he left but for now, he was content with what he had done.

**The End.**


End file.
